


Rain, Rain, Go Away...

by Smallpurplefork



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, also millicent makes an appearance, armitage is stuck up on the outside but a cutie on the inside, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallpurplefork/pseuds/Smallpurplefork
Summary: A short and sweet fill for the kylux soft kinks' prompt: Modern AU, Kylo and Hux build a blanket fort on a rainy afternoon. Cuddling and smooching ensues.https://softkyluxkinks.tumblr.com/post/164866847795/prompt-modern-au-kylo-and-hux-build-a-blanket





	Rain, Rain, Go Away...

Kylo loved the sound of rain on the roof of his car—like the footsteps of a thousand tiny soldiers marching home from war; almost comforting, it felt as if the water could wash away the impurities from his very soul. Sighing, he started the engine of his Chevy and began his trip back to the apartment with the soundtrack of the raindrops. He knew Armitage was waiting for him. Impatient as he is, Hux could wait if the endgame involved marshmallows and Kylo coming home. Remembering his loot, Kylo grabbed the bag of fluffy treats and tore it open. Neither Armitage nor Kylo were patient for that matter, and Kylo certainly wasn’t going to wait to indulge in sweets. Humming along to the percussive sound of the rain, Kylo found himself at the entrance to his apartment complex in no time at all. 

Looking down from the windowsill, Armitage saw Kylo tuck the bag of marshmallows under his shirt, protecting their treats but letting his head get soaked. Hux chuckled. Kylo’s priorities were only *slightly* out of order. Millicent leaped out of Hux’s lap at the sound of her other master jogging up the stairs. Before Kylo could knock, Hux already opened the door. 

“Took you long enough,” Hux sneered, trying not to laugh at the sight of Kylo. In his big black hoody with a dripping mop of hair, Ren looked like a sad, overgrown puppy. Kylo seemed unfazed, however, snatching another marshmallow out of the torn-open bag. “And I see you didn’t wait for me to start eating either.”

“Of course not! You know I never do,” Kylo mouthed through another bite. Before Hux could retort, Ren stole a quick kiss and tossed himself onto the couch, which was covered with every blanket in the apartment. “So, I got our fuel,” Ren said, popping another one of the treats in his mouth, “and you got the other materials.” He gestured to the pile of comforters on the other couch cushion. “So I suppose we’re ready to go!”

When Kylo suggested they build a blanket fort that morning, Hux couldn’t help but laugh. Kylo was 6’2 for kriff’s sake! It would take a feat of engineering to create anything that could shelter him. Deep down, however, Hux was happy for the chance to indulge in his inner child, and had a wonderful time scouring the flat for every blanket he could find. “Yes,” Hux affirmed, “We are completely ready to go.”

The pair started rearranging furniture around the couch. The coffee table was moved to become the bottom left leg of the fort; the ottoman became the bottom right; and the armrests of the couch became the top two corners. As Armitage carefully stacked comforters underneath their fort’s frame, Kylo haphazardly flung blankets on top. The result was surprisingly posh, and left just enough room for the two men to sit underneath.

Kylo lay flat on top of the piles of blankets, and Hux cuddled up into the crook of his arm. As they lay in the comfort of their creation, Kylo listened once again for the sound of the rain. Before he could withdraw his attention from the weather, Kylo was surprised by the sudden sensation of Hux’s lips across his cheek. Although the touch was light, merely a graze of skin against skin, it made Kylo shudder. Reaching his hand up to Hux’s cheekbone, Kylo leaned in to a real kiss, locking his lips with his partner’s. Hux melts into Kylo’s arms as they continue, tongues brushing together. The kiss is both gentle and demanding. The two are lost in each other. 

By the time their lips part and they emerge from their fort, it has stopped raining altogether

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
